Fire and Water
by SkyRosieBelle
Summary: "Does he think I am some doll in his sick twisted tea party fantasy?" 16 year old Brooke has a normal life. Two parents, an older brother, one dog, a few friends totally normal. When she gets taken to Neverland by Pan she finds out reality can be changed rather quickly and the memories that surround it can rapidly disappear or in some cases be replaced. Pan x OC
1. The Devil Comes To Town

**I love OAUT alot! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any character except for Nate and Brooke**

* * *

It was a cold winter day in London. so far it had been a normal day. I had gotten up ate breakfast got dresses grabbed my books and ran out the door after my older brother Nathan.

"Nate wait up I can't run that fast." I panted

"Well you should have left the house with me when I told you Brookie." he replied

"It's not my fault I was up all night and now tired, I keep hearing this sound coming from out the window. Its almost like someone is trying to open it." I sighed shivering at the thought.

"It's probably just the wind of the neighbors cat, its not like theirs and old perv trying to open the window." Said Nathan

"Well look who's the alarmist." I sneered slightly shivering

"Says the one who thought the world was going to end in 2012." scoffed Nate

"Who said I thought it was going to end? Maybe I was just using it as a excuse to go to the school dance. Mom would have never let me or you go unless I pulled off my little act. You should be grateful." I said sharply shivering a bit more. It was really cold today. I looked down at myself and growled.

_I forgot my coat again._

It was very cold at the moment. As I was running out the door I must have forgotten my coat. My teeth started chattering and I was shivering badly.

"Um Nate can I please borrow you coat" I asked quietly

_Ugh this is like the thirtieth time I've had to ask I have to remember tomorrow._

He sighed frustrated "did you forget yours again?' he said grumpy

"Maybe." I said slowly

"Your lucky I'm here a different brother might have let you freeze."

_Yes he bought it mission accomplished._

"Yay thank you Natie!" I ran over to him, took off his coat and pulled it around myself "sooo warm."

"Well now thanks to you I'll freeze/"

"Oh well your a hot-blooded eighteen year old, don't act like such a baby."

_Not to mention a lost of other things are not appropriate to say out loud._

"And I suppose your a clumsy, weak, fragile, idiot sixteen year old." he said jokingly

"I'm not an idiot or weak or fragile or clumsy. I am a lady with class, one of the best in London and possibly the world."

"Sure," he retorted "and I'm the king on England."

The sibling bickering continued all the way to school. When they did get there they separated and went to their classes. Nate, going to math 12 while Brooke going to science 11.

* * *

The day continued really slowly. All I want to do is go home and sleep, forget these boring classes there was so much more I could be doing. I sighed looking down at my book.

_History 11, I don't need to learn about history I want to be out in the world learning about now._

Then a voice pulled me from my thoughts

"Brooke" whispered my raven - haired friend "hello, earth to brook this is Jessie speaking." she said waving her hand in front of my face and tugging my blond hair.

My deep blue eyes slightly followed her hands movement. I didn't want to snap out of my daydream but I was forced to. So I slowly faded back into reality.

"Come on Brooke your going to get me and you in trouble." she said urgently.

"Miss Fairith would you like to tell us what you are doing?" asked a very annoyed Mrs Daches.

"Nothing" replied Jessie wincing slightly.

The class was silent for a few moments.

_It's like each person waiting for another to end the wonderful deathly silence. I don't want it to end. Silence is the best, its truly the only thing that always me to think- _

_My lovely silence broken._

"Miss Brooklyn Bell would you read the next paragraph?"

_I really hate when she calls me that Brooklyn isn't even my name._

"What?" I asked slightly irritated. All the kids in the class laughed.

_So you think its funny huh? I bet it's not so funny if it happens to you._

"Would you read the next paragraph miss Bell?" asked the teacher again

"Ok" I said quietly

I read the huge paragraph out loud in front of the class. My voice cracked a few times but I got through it.

"Very good miss Bell but would you care to explain why you read that paragraph?"

"Well Mrs Daches that is because I haven't read that one yet and we are on chapter seven."

"Miss Bell you do realize that last week we started chapter 18?"

"Wait what!" I screeched

_My parents are going to kill me... If the find out... key word being if…_

"And since you are so behind I will be needing to see you bright and early every morning until you get caught up. Miss Bell you need to grow up and take responsibility for you job which is your schoolwork."

_But... I don't want to grow up..._

"Miss Bell, Miss Bell are you paying attention" demanded Mrs. Daches "You do realize that I can and will call your parents."

_Shit. Not again._

My parents could never find out about me slacking off in class. They would kill me and I already feel unloved enough.

_Nate had always been their favorite so maybe I can just use that to my advantage…_

* * *

"Come on Brooke hurry up we have to go." yelled Nate from downstairs.

"Just give me a second I gotta brush my teeth." I yelled back.

"Brooke Tristan Bell if you do not get your butt down here in five seconds me and your brother and your father are going to leave without you, 1, 2, 3, 4-"

_Oh my god I am not five she did not just use the count down on me._

"NO mom wait I'm coming!" I screamed running as fast as I could down the stairs.

I finally got out the door and jumped in the car. My mom is so pushy, she wasn't kidding about leaving me at home though. She has done that so many times it's not funny. I have been late for school, hockey, soccer and many other events all because of her stupid pushy attitude.

At the moment we were going to my mom's friends house for a business party. Why did I want to go? Well that is because her son's are so hot. Also lots of my friends from school would be there. We live in a pretty close-nit society.

We got to the party and jazz music was playing (they are very sophisticated people). They had a pretty big house; well it was not that big but bigger than mine because I had a pretty small house. There were also lots of people inside which could have made the house look smaller that it actually was so maybe it could be bigger.

"Ready?" asked Nate

"I guess" I replied

"Remember both of you need to use manners and be polite, no causing trouble Brook." said my Mom sternly

_I don't cause trouble._

We got out of the car and entered the house.

"Brooke, Nate over here!" yelled a very cheery brunette

"Katelyn don't talk so loudly." I said subconsciously

"What do you want Katelyn." asked Nate bitterly

_Why do you hate her so much Natie? You two used to be great friends… I wonder what happened._

"Sheash Nate love you two. Well whatever I just wanted to tell you something really exciting!" she exclaimed

"Ok what happened?"

"OMG you wouldn't believe it Hayden asked me out!" she squealed

"You mean Hayden, Hayden? With the green eyes and the abs?" I asked excitedly

"Yes! I can't believe it he has been my crush since like grade three!"

"Ok… I'm just gonna go…" said Nate, awkwardly walking away.

The party carried on and all Katelyn could talk about was Hayden. I needed a break from all of her blabbering. I walked outside onto the porch. The late evening summer breeze brushed my blond hair from my face.

"Too crowded?" asked someone from behind me

"Ya, something like that." I trailed off

"Mind if I join you?" Asked the voice.

"Sure" I said turning around.

_I expected to see someone from the party but I hadn't seen the boy in there. He had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He is pretty cute. His cloths are very unusual though. Good thing Katelyn isn't here she would have totally called dibs._

"What are you thinking about?" He asked with a smirk on his face

"W-what?" I stuttered

"I see you are a deep thinker." he replied chuckling

"Oh umm uh it's just that I didn't see you in the party." I said quietly

_Or anywhere else.._

"Well you would be right" he said slowly "I wasn't at the party, I guess I am just having my own little party out here" he said smiling.

_There is just something about him, I just can't quite put my finger on it, its was almost as if he's lost._

"What's your name?" I asked curiously

"Peter," he replied with a slight smirk on his face "Peter Pan."

I burst out laughing. "Peter Pan, that's a good one" I continued laughing almost falling over holding my sides.

"No I'm serious that's my name." he said a little annoyed

"Ok then where are Wendy and the lost boys?"

"Are you comparing me to that red-headed cartoon character?" he asked clearly insulted

"Well ya."

"I happen to be the real Peter Pan and I find myself much more exciting than that fictional knock off." he said annoyed

"Well 'Peter' thanks for the laugh but I'm going to go back inside now." I said happily

"You know Brooke you shouldn't just turn your back on a stranger." His smile turned into a smirk and a dark glint growing in his eyes. "You never know what they might do."

"Excuse me?" I said taken aback

_How did he know my name?_

"I have waited a very long time to finally get you alone." he said darkly

"Wait. W-what?" I squeaked taking a few steps back trying to reach the door that led back into the house.

"You can't get away from me that easily." he said grabbing my wrist "You see you have something I want and frankly, Peter Pan never fails."

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I said angrily, trying to shake his hand from my arm.

"Brook I am like fire. It spreads rapidly and when you try to trick, disobey, or escape fire will burn you, and so will I," he growled fiercely while grabbing my other wrist.

"Well if your fire than I'm water. Exact opposites and water just happens to extinguish fire." I sneered back

"As much as I would love to play this little game I have to go." he said impatiently

"Bye have fun where ever you are going." I said sarcastically.

He moved his hand down into his pocket and pulled out a strange pouch. He opened it and dumped some gray dust into his hand.

"What's that for?" I asked

_Is that some type of drug, what the hell is this guy's problem?_

"To shut you up," he replied darkly. He threw the dust into the air, as it started to land on me I started to feel really weak and tired.

"I'm kind of upset your not putting up more of a fight." he laughed

From the corner of my eye I say Nate coming out for the door.

"Nate" I called weakly

He looked over shocked at first. Then his expression turned angry "Pan get the hell away from my sister." he yelled fuming

"Nate you must remember our little deal." Peter said cheekily

_What deal? How does Nate know him?_

"Yes I remember but she was not part of it." Nate yelled

I could feel my body turning off I was just so tired. I felt arms wrap around my waist and a running weird sensation. Within seconds I was out cold but in whose arms.

"Won't this be a fun game." Peter said softly to himself

* * *

**Yay first chapter done! its funny it took me like three days to finally get it right. Remember more reviews make me write faster!**


	2. Nate's role

**Hi again! this is chapter two hope you like it!**

**Also sorry for spelling mistakes/grammar errors I'm doing my best to catch myself on those!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters except for Brooke and Nate**

* * *

**(Nate p.o.v.)**

_This party is getting really boring. I had only gone because Brooke wanted to go, its actually kind of sad now that I can't find her I don't know what to do with myself. _

"Nate" called Katelyn "Come over here."

"What do you want?" I asked frustrated

"So cruel." she pouted

"Says the one who cheated on me." I replied bitterly "What did you expect? Just because your Brooke's friend it does not mean I have to be nice to you"

"It's just not fair Brooke always gets the cute boys." she said in I fake sad voice "She can even just come to a stupid party and meet a new cute guy."

"What do you mean she met a 'new guy'?"

"You don't know?" said Katelyn her voice coated thick with sarcasm "I thought that her overprotective big brother knew everything about her. You know sometimes it comes off as creepy." she added

"Whatever Katelyn, just tell me where she is." I said

_As we stood in the loudness of our surroundings a felt a strange breeze whisk into the house. I could sense it he was here I needed to find Brooke immediately._

Katelyn where is Brooke." I asked again impatiently.

"Calm down Nate don't get your panties in a bunch I just saw her outside on the back porch" she replied

I walked as fast as I could to the back door, well as fast as I could but in a not draw attention to myself way.

When I reached the door I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Nate" I heard Brooke call weakly

At first I was shocked I had never expected to see him again. Then I became angry because of the way he was holding my sister. Pan would not be taking her away; he had already caused enough trouble in my life.

"Pan get the hell away from my sister." I yelled fuming

"Nate you must remember our little deal" Peter said cheekily

I could sense Brooke getting weaker she was almost out. When she finally closed her eyes and I knew that there was no way to wake her until she reached Neverland.

"Yes I remember but she was not part of it" I yelled

Brooke was about to fall over when pan caught her, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Let go of my sister Pan." I said again

"Sister" he scoffed "Your not even related by blood. You aren't even part of her family."

"But now I am that was the deal, you gave me your word that you would never disrupt my life ever again." I yelled angrily

* * *

**_38 years ago..._**

_"I want to go home Pan, I'm tired to doing your dirty work" demanded a ten-year old Nate_

_"Nate I am a very reasonable man but you see, that is just one thing I am not wanting to do." Pan replied_

_"Please Pan, I'll do anything. I just want to go back home to be with my parents and my little sister again" I pleaded_

_"You do realize" mused Peter "That your parents and sister are dead right? It has been over three hundred years since you came here, people who grow up never get to live forever."_

_I fell to my knees crying softly into my hands. "You kept me here for three hundred years?" I said in disbelief_

_"Actually Nate, you stayed here for three hundred years under your own free will. Truly did I wish Wendy had been less talkative, making all of my boys miss home. Its her fault after all, placing this image of a family in your minds. Nobody can just have a family, you have to make your own."_

_"Then let me make my own" I pleaded again_

_At this statement Pan smiled, It was a devilish smile. I tensed up, I could sense that something bad was going to happen to me. Was he going to strike me? or get mad at me? A moment later his smile softened _

_"Lets make a deal Nate" he said beaming "I will give you a family but you have to do something for me first."_

_"What.. Do I have to do?" I asked slowly_

_"I am going to send you to a land called the Enchanted Forest. When you are there" He paused a moment before speaking again "I want you to find a girl, her name is Ella. This girl has long black hair and blue eyes she should be about eight. Ella lives in a big castle with her grandfather. When you find her I want you to bring her back here and give her to me." he explained_

_"Bring a girl back here? that can't be that hard" I replied cheerily_

_"Here" said pulling a little black pouch out of his pocket and handing it to me "This will make her sleep until she gets to Neverland."_

_"ok when can I leave?" I asked_

_"Right now" he replied happily._

_Peter called his shadow and it picked me up. We started flying higher and higher until I couldn't see the ground anymore. Flying truly was amazing I myself had never tried it but some of the older boys had and they said they loved it. Well now I know why. I could feel the air getting thicker, less breathable. I started hyperventilating._

_"Are we almost there?" I asked panicked. I looked down to see a very frightening sea of black nothingness._

_The shadow didn't reply_

_I gasped for air but my lungs would not move._

_"Air" I gasped_

_The shadow looked down at me and seemed to realise I was dying. It dropped down incredibly fast when he stopped I could breath again._

_"Thank you" I said greatly_

_The shadow just nodded its head._

_I could see a light starting to form in front of me and the shadow. It grew closer and closer until we burst through the darkness and appeared above a thick, lush green forest. The shadow landed gracefully on the ground inside of a huge gate._

_"The girl is inside sitting by the window call me when you have her" said the shadow in a deep raspy voice_

_"I didn't know you talked shadow" I said surprised_

_Again, it didn't reply. I walked for a few minuets not seeing anything. I reached a huge hill and sighed "This would be so much easier if where bigger" I said to myself. When I reached the top of the hill I saw a huge castle. Slowly I approached it running my fingers over its cool stone walls. It was truly the most magnificent building I had ever seen. _

_"Do you like it?" Asked a soft voice_

_I looked up and saw a beautiful girl, her elbows resting on the windowsill. Her dark raven hair blowing in the slight breeze. I stood there gawking at her. This must be Ella._

_"Are you a princess?" I asked stunned_

_She laughed "Princess? No not at all. My mother's not a queen but she married a lord so that must make me something."_

_"Do you have any other family?" I asked_

_ "Yes I have an older sister. Mom seems to pay more attention to her though, I guess she doesn't just like me that much." she said sadly_

_"Who wouldn't like you?" I asked in disbelief_

_"Your funny" she giggled "I like you"_

_"I can help you" I said happily "I am here to bring you to a wonderful place called Neverland"_

_"Neverland? where is that?" she asked clearly interested_

_"It's a magical land with no adults and you never have to grow up!" I said excitedly_

_"I would like to see this place" she said thoughtfully_

_"Well I can take you!" I exclaimed_

_What is your name?" she asked with a little smile on her face_

_"Nate" I replied_

_"Well Nate wait here I'll-"_

_"Little sister?" Called a wicked sounding voice._

_Ella's eyes widened in fear. _

_"I'll meet you down there. Oh ya by the way, my names Ella." she whispered._

_I stood there for a few minuets but eventually she came out of the door and ran up to me. She wore a wonderful dress it was the exact same color of her eyes. Tiny gemstones reflected off the sun's last rays breathtakingly._

_"Ella, your dress is so beautiful" I said in awe_

_"Thank you" she said politely "So how do we get to Neverland?" she asked_

_"Peters shadow" I replied_

_"Who's Peter?" she asked quietly_

_"They uncrowned king of the island of course" I said beaming_

_I called the shadow and he came. He took us back to Neverland much faster that he did when he was taking me here. When we arrived it had gotten dark. Pan had stated a fire, I could see it glowing from were we landed._

_"So this is Neverland?" asked Ella_

_"The one and only" I replied_

_"Welcome back Nate, nice to see you again Ella" said a voice from behind us._

_"Pan" I said happily " Here is Ella can I have a family now?" I asked_

_"In good time Nate but first I have to talk to Ella alone." he explained_

_"Ok" I said_

_Ella and Peter walked away from me, Ella looked pretty uncomfortable hopefully Peter won't scare her. I had found him to be pretty scary when I first met him to, but he's all right once you get to know him._

_Peter returned several minuets later._

_"Where's Ella?" I asked curiously_

_"She was feeling tired so I.. put her to bed" he replied_

_"So.. can I have a family now?" I said_

_"Give it a week Nate, decide a bit later, you might change your mind."_

_I did give it a week. More than a week actually. It's almost as if I had been brain-washed. By the time I remembered I still wanted a family it had been over thirty years. That's when I confronted Pan and finally got my family. He took me to London and told me to pick a family, any family and he would make me part of it. I chose the Bell family because they reminded me of my family that I used to have before I went off with Pan. I'm not quite sure how he got them to think I was their son but It was amazing. I was so happy. I now had my family._

* * *

**_Present day..._**

_He can't just go back on his word like this. Why does he want Brooke so much?_

"What's wrong Nate? Even though you where one of the youngest you where always the least sensitive" He laughed darkly

"Give her back Pan" I demanded

"No, I don't want to" he replied stubbornly

"Why do you want her than?" I asked

"That is for me to know and you Nate, to never find out." he stated

"Tell me Pan." I said angrily

"You know Nate, it's been fun but I really have to go. I hope I see you soon." He said

"Pan" I yelled as he jumped into the air and started flying away.

_What was I going to do? Brooke was truly the only person I felt close to._

"What's wrong honey?" asked my mother's voice from behind me.

"She's gone mom" I said in a small voice. "He took her away..."

"Who is she?" My mom asked

"Brooke" I said sadly

"Who's Brooke?" she asked again

"Mom you can't tell me that you seriously forgot about your own daughter" I said sarcastically.

"Honey your are an only child. I think I would remember if I had a second child.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnn That's my epic ending hope you liked it! Next chapter will be all about Brooke's first few days in Neverland. Remember more reads and reviews make me write faster!**


	3. Neverland

**Back again! Here is chapter three! btw I'm so sorry for taking so long to update because of my Peter Pan obsession I have gotten behind in my schoolwork :/  
**

**hope you like it!**

* * *

_I could hear birds cheeping and frogs croaking, also the slight chirping of the crickets. Wait... There are no crickets or frogs in London… Are there?_

_My eyes still closed I slowly began to wake up from my deep slumber. When my feeling came back I felt a soft blanket overtop of me. When I opened my eyes I saw the genital light of the sun reaching in the window. And to my left the soft brown end table that held my books. I don't have an end table in my room.. do I..._

_Wait. This wasn't my room, or my bed._

I jolted upright and quickly took in my surroundings all effects of sleep completely gone.

"Were am I?" I asked very alarmed

"Good to see you woke up love." Said a somewhat familiar accent.

I began to remember it all. The party, the strange boy and Nate. How did I pass out?

"What did you do to me, what do you want?" I stuttered still alarmed

"A nice good morning would have sufficed," Said the familiar stranger

I stared at the boy in front of me. Same hair, clothes, face and dashing smile. But his eyes where different, darker the light warm bluey gray had gone and had been replaced with a dark icy blue. I shivered just looking at them. True utter terror. That's what they looked like.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled

"Like I told you yesterday Brooke I'm _Peter_, Peter Pan" He said

I just stared at him.

_He really is serious… that's his name?_

"Brooke? Brooke? Bro-o-o-o-ok"

"What" I snapped

"When your captor speaks I suggest you listen" he said quite rudely

"What do you mean captor?" I sad a twinge of fear growing in the pit of my stomach.

"Well," he started " if you haven noticed you are on my bed, which by the way you look very nice on if only you-"

"Excuse Me," I growled

_I just want to smack that filthy grin of his stupid perverted face. How dare he talk to me like I'm some kind of slut?_

"Don't interrupt me Brooke" he snarled "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted you are on my bed," he smirked again "in my room, that just so happens to be located on my island."

"You can't own an island" I retorted

"If it's Neverland I can, anything possible if you believe"

"So if I where to believe there was a stick up you ass there would actually be?"

"Doesn't work that way sweetheart." He replied bitterly "Your lucky you know, if I didn't need you so much I would have just killed you for that little comment of yours."

"Lucky me" I said sarcastically "I have to be with you for more that five minuets"

"I've had enough of that attitude of yours" he said coldly

_Icy eyes back its scary Pan. Alert; alert scary Pan's back all Brooke's evacuate the premises immediately. _

"Get up" He said roughly

I sat there for a few moments thinking.

_Ok what are my options here? I could get up and follow him but what is he planning to do? Maybe I should just stay here and refuse to move but that would probably just make him even more angry. What else could I do? Oh, I could get up and try to run. He looks pretty well-built but I'm sure I could outrun him. After all I have on the track team since grade six._

"Get up" he said again you could just taste the anger radiating off him.

I slowly rose from the bed and placed my bare feet on the cold wood floor.

_He must have taken off my shoes. At least what I'm wearing from last night is still on, it could be worse._

He opened the door and gestured for me to go out. When I did I immediately felt the old wood disappeared from my feet and became air. I was falling so fast I didn't have time to even process what was happening. Who would build a room on top of a fricking fifty-foot tree? I closed my eyes preparing for the worst. _Pan you bastard _I silently screamed. I felt a hand snake around my waist and I stopped falling. I dared to open my eyes and saw I was hovering just above the ground.

Peter put his mouth to my ear and whispered roughly "Isn't it execrating?"

"What the hell was that I could have fudging died" I yelled

"If you don't listen next time, I won't catch you" he said

We landed hard on the ground; he let my waist go and grabbed my arm very nonchalantly. He dragged me along the path as if I were some child not wanting to budge.

_Does he think I am some doll in his sick twisted tea party fantasy?_

On the bright side there was a nice warm tropical breeze. It reminded me of the time my family went on a vacation to Hawaii.

"So" I started "Why do you 'need' me so much?" I sneered

"Revenge is the best when you can take something someone deeply cares about." he replied darkly

"Well who are you getting revenge on? It's not like anyone I know would know you, your like a storybook character."

"That is where you are wrong. I believe you know someone names Nathan who I have been acquaintanced with on more than one occasion." he stated

"How do you know him?" I demanded

He didn't reply.

We kept walking for a few minuets going deeper and deeper into the jungle. When we started to approach a clearing Peter turned his head away and loosened his grip on my arm. This was my chance, and I was going to take it. I looked over to the left and saw a pretty clear path through the thick jungle floor. With bare feet this was deferentially going to hurt. I jerked my arm away from him and made a run for it.

He turned around a little shocked but managed to yell, "You can't escape that easily Anica. I found you before but you got away this time I intend on keeping you"

_Who is Anica? Why did he call me that? Why did he say that we met before? I only just met him yesterday._

"Who the hell is Anica?" I yelled back, still running.

"Only time will tell." whispered his voice into my ear.

I stopped running and looked around trying to see him. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I shrieked turning around to see him.

"You know," he said with that signature smirk and eyebrow raise "Its much more fun when you run away."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled, aiming a punch at his face.

My fist hit him, hard right in the nose. I heard a slight crack and shivered. I was never good around blood or anything remotely painful, it freaked me out a lot. He seemed unfazed but you could tell he was mad, really, really mad. His eyes turned even colder than they were before.

"Brooke." he said taking deep breaths through his nose. "I have tried to be patent with you, but you give me no choice." his lips curled into a cruel smile as he started to circle me like a predator and I was his prey.

"Technically I have only ran away once so why are you tired if I only ran away once?" I asked

_Pan y u so confusing?_

"Smartass comments will get you no where in Neverland" he replied coldly

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm the smart one and you're the ass?" I asked

"Always the brave one I'll give you that be no one ever outsmarts Peter Pan."

"What is up with you and your name?" When normal people talk they do not refer to themselves in third person." I said

"Well clearly I'm not normal since I can fly, perform magic and have devilish good looks" he replied with a cocky grin

"Devil for sure but I have to say your about a three on the good looks scale" I smirked

"That scale is out of three I presume." he said

"Not even close." I taunted, "It's actually out of three hundred."

"Well Brooke as much fun as this was I have a schedule to keep. So lets just get you locked up in your cage so I can leave." he said coldly

"What cage?" I asked

"The one that your standing in" he replied cheekily

_You just had to open your mouth didn't you? Way to go Brooke. OH MY GOD ITS INFECTIOUS PAN HAS THE THIRD PERSON REFERENCE DISEASE AND HE GAVE IT TO ME._

"Goodbye Brooke, see you soon" he said while waving his hand.

The cage hooked itself to the tree net to it and magically started to pull that cage up into the air.

_Stupid pan. He's worse than that three-year old boy I babysit._

* * *

**Another chapter done! the n ext one will be coming out sometime this week. Reviews and comments make me write faster! also if you have any suggestions for anything I'd love to hear them.**


	4. Stuck in a cage

**Here is chapter four hope you like it! **

**Oh ya by the way I have updated the previous chapters. I fixed some of the little details and changed two things because I just thought of a better plot so ya. Just wanted to let you know!**

* * *

_Cages are boring. Really boring. Really, really, really boring._

"It has been about ten hours since Pan locked me in this cage. Want to know how I know it's been ten hours? Well that because my dad is an astrologer and he taught me. Do you know what ten hours of sitting here in a godforsaken cage on a made up island ruled by a fricking psychopathic teenage boy does to a person? Because I frankly did not until this day. I was happy. I was alive. I was not in a cage!" I yelled angrily.

_This island is so weird; it should have already been dark. It has to be at least ten at night yet its still sunny._

"I am going crazy. Look at me, I'm talking to myself. Oh god when I get home their going to put me in a mental asylum. Won't that be fun! To live forever with the sincerely insane! What a happy, happy fate that is. I'm not going to have children or grow up or get a job or get married or eat McDonald's again, or have chocolate. What I wouldn't do for some chocolate right now. Want to know why? Because I'm stuck in a fricken cage! You hear that Pan? You finally broke me, I've gone insane. Woopdedo. You know wha-"

"Shut up" screeched a boy.

A tall boy with orange hair walked out from behind a tree to my left. He looked like he was about seventeen. His cloths where very strange, like Pan's but not as nice.

"Wait. You where listing the whole time?" I shrieked

"Yes girl. Do you ever stop complaining?" He shouted.

"Oh my god" I moaned. "I just spilled all my hearts dream's and wishes and you where listing the whole time? You know you could have been like hi, I'm over here just wanted to let you know."

The boy dropped to the ground for a moment. His hand roamed the damp forest floor then he raped his fingers around an object.

"What are you doing? Playing in the dirt?" I asked

He stood up, moved his hand back and releases a round object. It was flying straight towards my head.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" I yelled rubbing my head.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. Do you ever stop talking?" He questioned

"Maybe if you don't throw rock at me and let me out of this stupid cage I would." I pouted.

"No can do, Pan's orders. You're staying in that cage till he comes to deal with you. Though I don't know why he would have a girl here. That's his number one rule since Wendy, no girl are ever allowed on Neverland."

"Shesh someone's a downer. What does Pan do to you? Crush your spirits and all hope?"

"No" He yelled, "Pan is a good man. He gave me a family."

"Ok then, no need to go into the specifics. I don't want to hear your life story."

Neither of us said anything after that. The redhead kept pacing around the cage. He seemed somewhat worried.

_This boy is clearly being defensive of Pan. There are only three possible answers. One he is loyal, two he has a crush on Pan, three Pan had brainwashed him. I wonder if he really does brainwash the boys? I really hope he can't. I don't want to get brainwashed._

"Hey you" I called to the boy.

"What do you want girl?" he groaned.

"I have a name," I said "and I prefer that you call me by my name."

"Well if it gets you to shut up, what is you name girl?" he asked

"Brooke" I replied

"Well Brooke will you stop talking now?" He asked

"One more thing." I paused "What's your name?"

"Asher"

_Asher? Where do I know that name from? Now that he said it he looks really familiar._

"Do we know each other?" I asked

He looked up at me and whispered something barely audible. I only caught his last two words.

_"Last time."_

* * *

_"Who are you?" I asked the tousled hair teen sitting on my window._

_"Peter," He replied "Peter Pan."_

_"Well Mr. Pan. What are you doing on my window?" I said curiously._

_"I have come to see you Anica."_

_"Why would you come to see me? Are you a friend of my mother's or sister's?" _

_"No," Peter replied, "like I said before I have come to see you. It's been a while since our first visit, you were about four."_

_"Your that Peter?" I said eyes wide. "You came back like you said you would!"_

_"Well I am a man of my word. A promise is a promise."_

_"I used to stand by my window ever night even though my mom told me not to. I had dreams about you t-"_

_"I have to go now but I will be back again. If you good and keep believing next time I might take you flying or maybe take you to Neverland."_

_"Don't take too long!" I shouted as he flew out the window and into the night._

_I will always and forever believe._

_"Miss Anica are you ok? I hear you shouting so I came as fast as I could." said a familiar boy._

_"Yes Asher I'm fine. You can go back to your duties." I said with a smile_

_"Yes Miss Anica." said Asher happily._

* * *

I opened my eyes.

_Still in a cage._

"What was that?" I asked groggily.

Asher stared up at me his eyes wide frightened.

"What's wrong?" I inquired

"Y-your h-hair" he replied pointing at my head.

I grabbed a lock of my hair and looked at it.

"It looks fine, it's still blonde" I stated

I grabbed another lock looked down and shrieked.

"OH MY GOD MY HAIR IS BLACK" I couldn't say anything more after that. My once beautiful golden blond hair now had small locks of black.

"P-Pan must have done this." I said quietly.

It's probably pretty sad what I did next but my hair really meant something to me. I started to cry. Tears dripped down my face.

"M-my hair. It's ruined." I sniffled "You know I used to pride myself on having naturally blonde hair but look at it now. Its wrecked, forever destroyed."

"It's just your hair Anica nothing to cry about." said a voice from below.

I looked up to see the smirking face of Peter Pan.

"What the hell did you do to me Pan?" I asked in rage.

"I did nothing," he replied "I was just helping you. If anything you should blame your mother. She's the one who replaced your memories and turned your hair blonde."

"No my mother can't do that." I said angrily.

"Not that mother Anica, your real one."

"My mother can not do magic." I stated

"My, my Cora did really do a number on you now didn't she." he said smirking.

"Cora?"

"Well for starters let's get you out of that cage." said Pan.

_FINALLY_.

Pan waved his hand and the ropes holding the cage started moving. Each inch bringing me closer to the sweet, sweet ground and answers. Finally the cage hit the ground with a thump and the door opened. Pan extended his hand out to help me up but I did not accept. Crawling out on all fours I collapsed onto the sweet earth.

"I have never been so happy to see dirt in my life" I whispered.

"What else did you remember?" asked Pan.

"I remembered you and Asher too. He really hasn't aged a day.

"Wait." said Asher "Your Miss Anica? But you're so old. Last time I saw you, you were eight."

"Ya well we can't all be immortal now can we?" I stated

"He's not immortal," said Pan. "I am. He is just simply living in a place where time does not exist therefore we do not age."

"Who is this Cora person?" I asked while dusting myself off.

"Asher go back to camp." Said Pan.

"Yes sir." Asher replied

Pan walked towards me and stopped when he was about a few inched away. He leaned down and his lips gently brushed my ear. "If you come with me I will explain." He whispered.

"Where are we going?" I inquired quietly.

Him being so close was getting very uncomfortable. I slowly took a step back and looked at him. He had a very strange look on his face; I couldn't quite place a word on it. If anything I would have to say he looked possessive.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." He said with his signature smirk.

_Does he have a paten of that smirk of his? He does it a lot. Even in my dream/memory thing he was smirking._

Pan came closer again. I could feel his breath on my face. Wrapping his arms around my waist he said "Hold on tight."

We flew up into the air. Pan was laughing like he was having the time of his life. He directed us down towards the water. The sun was finally setting casting a warm glow of orange, pink and yellow light onto the ocean. It has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"It's so beautiful" I breathed

"That's what you said the first time too."

"First time?" I asked

"Yes," Pan replied "this is your third time being in Neverland."

"What?"

* * *

**Yay chapter four is finally done! Rivews help me write faster!  
**

**Also I am thinking about changing the title of the story any suggestions?**


End file.
